When Trouble Walks In
by LoisLane1986
Summary: Emma and Neal finally get some alone time together after 11 years. But will it get spoiled? A fic request!


**Hey guys! I know this is soon but I got a request from _frenchgirl1981_ for this so I got inspired and this is what came of it! I hope you all like it! And yes, I know it's not very long.**

* * *

They hadn't had time alone since everything has been happening. The beans, Tamara and Greg, stopping the threat to their town. Finally being together after 11 years apart. Emma felt herself pushed against the wall by Neal who just couldn't stop kissing her. She giggled a bit, thankful Henry was out with Regina and Gold, whom have decided to play nice since they were now family. Snow and David were out so they had the apartment to themselves.

Emma had convinced her parents to take her room so they had a door and she didn't walk in on them again and she had taken their room, which was basically out in the open. That memory was not a fun one for her. Her train of though was interrupted as she felt Neal pick her up and putting her on her bed, pulling her shirt off at the same time. She could never figure out how he did that without her realizing where his hands were.

As he took his off, his lips were upon her's once again, reclaiming their territory, as her hands found themselves in his hair. She finally was able to come up for air as he occupied himself with her neck. Breathing heavily she started to talk "Is this really happening?" she asked.

Neal stopped what he was doing and looked at her, his forehead doing the usual crinkle of confusion "Unless you don't want it to?"

She laughed "Oh, no trust me. I want to. A lot. Just want to make sure it's actually happening."

Then he smiled the smile that she loved so much and he just kissed her again before rolling her over. Their love making was passionate and intense and full of love. Something she hadn't experienced in a long, long time. As she looked over at him, a sheet pulled up to her chest, a smile came upon her face.

"That was amazing."

He smiled at her "Yeah?"

She nodded and smiled more "Yeah."

"Well, then. I'm happy I could provide amazing."

She went to say something but the sound of a key in the door pulled her and Neal out of their haze. As they both sat up quickly and looked at the door, neither had time to get dressed or anything. And paralyzed with fear they watched as Snow, David, Regina and Gold came in, casually talking. And neither of them could move or speak.

David looked over first to see if his daughter was still home and stopped dead in his tracks causing Snow, Regina and Gold to walk into him and then look over in the direction he was staring. Snow's eyes were wide with shock, Regina looked speechless, Gold looked like he didn't care either way but, David? His expression was burning with anger.

"I'm going to go back to my shop." Gold said as he left the apartment, not wanting to see what was about to happen next since he felt like he knew already.

Emma cleared her throat first "Hi." She said as it came out in a squeak causing Neal to laugh and she shot him a look "Not a funny time right now, Neal."

"Sorry."

Snow felt David tense next to her and she knew what was going to happen next "David. Stay calm"

But her words were lost on him, his anger at the very edge. He just walked in on his little girl, in bed with the man that sent her to jail. "You." He said. The only thing he said before he ran towards the bed.

Neal yelled out as he fell out of the bed, grabbing two pillows to cover himself as David climbed onto the bed, careful not to step on his daughter as he chased Neal. Emma yelled out as she fell out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her chasing her father best as she could to leave Neal alone.

Snow was trying to stop David but as Neal would make turns, David would have to catch himself to go after him. Regina was trying to help by trying to stand in front of David. Emma had been tripping from being in the sheet, Snow ended up tripping over her and lastly Regina tripped over Snow.

Right when all three stood up, David almost grabbing Neal the door opened once more and a familiar voice sounded out. "Uh...what's going on?"

The five people in the apartment froze in place and all five pairs of eyes looked over at the door to see Henry standing there, his backpack on and a confused look on his face.

Neal smiled a bit "Hey, buddy!"

Emma gave an awkward smile as she kept adjusting the sheet, Neal kept the pillows where they were, David relaxed a bit. He didn't want Henry to see him beating his father. Regina and Snow looked uncomfortable.

"Um...Mom? Why are you in a sheet and why does Dad just have two pillows."

"Oh, Henry." Emma said in a sympathetic tone. This was a talk she was _not_ looking forward to having, ever.


End file.
